Drawing Disparity
by Kione Rynnilden
Summary: Legendary Pokémon have to have free time, so they can have hobbies and interests too right? So take a rather stoic, artistic Celebi and the mischievous, musical Mew we all know and love and watch what happens in the dusk hours of a coastal town. M/Shiny Celebi x F/Mew fluff lemon fiction written for a friend's birthday.


Hey there.

This story is pure romantic fluff I wrote for a friend's birthday. Seriously, that's it. So unless you're into that kinda stuff, or the pairing just really presses your buttons you might want to just leave now. Note I've setup the story so you can read it without anything lemony and not miss anything. It's pretty obvious where stuff starts to happen, so read the whole thing if you want or stop wherever you start feeling uncomfortable. Enjoy, in any case.

* * *

Drawing Disparity

Setting down his pencil, the Celebi sighed and shook his head gently at his newest drawing. It was not that he was dissatisfied with the result, he was actually quite proud, but being done brought a sense of artistic uncertainty. Where would he go from there? What image would lure his attention next and demand realization? He stared quietly at a blank corner of the piece of paper in front of him and decided those were questions better left for... another time.

The drawing was of a flower - a tulip, to be precise. The delicate flowers were only in bloom for a few weeks in the spring and sometimes summer - almost never more than a month - but that was part of the reason why the Celebi thought they so appealing. Of all living things, flowers were perhaps the most humble. They were gifted with extraordinary beauty and adored by many, yet chose only to clothe themselves in petals for such a short time every single year - timid dancers that moved to the will of the wind and left their earthen stage as quickly as they came.

Pulling his eyes away from the picture, he looked at his immediate surroundings aimlessly before deciding to put away his tools. As he gathered his pencils, he mulled over the visual discipline of drawing. There was something about it that no other art form could emulate quite the same. In the time space of five seconds, four, perhaps even less, a picture could tell a story. It could change hearts, touch emotions, make the viewer feel some sort of _connection_.

Of course, music and other mediums had their fine nuances as well and were just as valid forms of expression, but they were missing something innate... few of them could traverse with ease the winding path to the deepest part of the mind - the place where instinct made itself sanctuary. Vision was the key: the undisputed VIP of the psyche, and art was suave enough to swing that key on a golden chain over the threshold. When one sees something dangerous, the impulse is to run. Should it be something beautiful, desire will claim all means necessary to obtain or be near it. It was the ability to embody these symbols with ease, these... high-alert 'code words' that gave paintings and drawings their power.

Celebi paused in the midst of his thoughts, a thick cord of uneasiness being plucked within his being for some inexplicable reason. He took a small, hesitant breath as he tilted his head to the sky, his eyes slowly sweeping the sky in search... in search of...

Suddenly a warmth pressed up against his back, and two appendages slid down over his shoulders and linked softly around his neck. He closed his eyes when he heard a soft "Mew".

Of course, it was her. It was always her.

He modestly pulled out of the pink legendary Pokémon's embrace, turning his head back just enough to make contact with her crystal blue eyes. He found himself explaining the importance of 'personal space' and 'alone time' to the cherub creature yet again as he turned back to examine his latest work for any places that could use improvement. As he made note of a few spots that could use a touch more color, the Celebi held back the urge to roll his eyes at the nods and chirps of 'understanding' from Mew - he knew she would feign innocent forgetfulness in the future yet again, and try as he did he never could bring himself to be much more than mildly annoyed at her. He never mentioned it outright, but he did enjoy her company a little bit.

As to _why _Mew was so insistent on shadowing his every move? For the life of him he could not make any sense of it. It was not that his endless wanderings through time were of any celestial significance, nor did he ever at any time in the past deliberately even imply he _wanted _someone to follow him around. Although to be fair, the two of them were friends to some extent; most of the spritely legendary creatures had a close knit relationship anyway. Victini, Jirachi, the lake guardians: beings of slightly less influence than the likes of Reshiram or Zekrom.

Celebi smiled with satisfaction as he rolled the drawing up and tucked it into a brown, canvas messenger bag near his feet. He felt rather content knowing he had locked away a beautiful snapshot of time for all eternity, and to him it was an almost noble deed that he had done. His eyes fell upon Mew who was somersaulting slowly midair with her paws pressed to the tips of her toes. She seemed rather distant and non-fixated on anything in her immediate surroundings, although Celebi often wondered exactly how much of her mind was ever completely focused on any given subject at any given time. It made understanding her intentions somewhat difficult, but whether or not she had any, or further still: even knew what they were, was questionable as well.

He did not bother troubling himself with those little details for long, and soon floated straight up towards the sky on his wintergreen wings away from her. He was done with his newest work, and late evening seemed the perfect moment to be departing the world and returning to the road he traveled upon. Higher and higher he flew into the sky, passing through the cloud layers and feeling the mist on his face grow chill as the air became frigid. Floating on strong currents of wind, the Celebi halted his ascent and closed his eyes. Finding peace, he began to tap into another type of current - an intangible one. He felt the steady power of its streams, called out to them, and some time later found himself a refugee from the physical world within the streams of Time.

Time was a strange thing. So much that even Celebi did not quite understand how it functioned or what it really was. What he knew was limited to what Time presented itself as, which happened to be a gently flowing body of silvery fluid, and his own relationship with it. Concerning Time, he was no master or controller - rather he was a conscious entity that traveled it. He could detach himself from the stream, become one with it, forge onward to eternity or return to the source at will - whatever he so desired.

He floated without resistance for a while, letting the thick liquid rock him back and forth in its warm caress. In his mind's eye a jumbled group of visions began to bubble up. People and places sprung forth in his mind, and he observed some quietly for a short while before mentally isolating a vista of the flowery landscape he was just on. As he traveled down the stream he watched what Time did to that land.

He watched many seasons of flowers come and go before the first humans and their Pokémon arrived. They brought little with them, but the first thing they constructed were simple shelters of dirt and wood over patches of land that were once flowers. A few seasons later and the humans had built a decent enough village at the cost of trees being cut to stumps and the flower fields diminishing in size yet again. He watched in silence as the village prospered over the course of many generations and expanded outwards, flattening the land and smothering it with stone and wood. On and on Time raced, and almost half a millennium later the city was now built with concrete and made to stand with metals from deep within the earth. The land no longer resembled anything like it did hundreds of years ago. The forests were gone, the grassy fields were gone, the flowers were gone...

It was at one of these particular points that Celebi disconnected himself from Time. He found himself floating in frozen air and unchanged emptiness before silencing the fluttering of his wings and beginning to plummet out of the sky.

It was not long before he passed through the thicker layers of cloud, and soon enough he could see the gentle glow given off by the city below. It was night, and fairly late at that as the stream of cars and people trickled weakly. He fluttered his wings and began to slow his fall as he neared the upper limits of the city, but his eyes locked on to a group of trees clustered tightly and nestled into the heart of the city. Silently slipping down through the foliage and branches, he came to a rest in a small patch of grass shielded from sight by dark green plants and old, weather scarred trunks.

It was there he found flowers. Not very many, but each beautiful in its own right just like the ones from years gone by. Reaching a hand into his bag, he withdrew the drawing he completed barely minutes before, but five hundred years in the past. Unrolling it carefully, he set it down gently among the flowers before touching his hands to the ground. Drawing power from nature and himself, his hands began to glow a soothing light green and a dull hum rippled through the air.

When the glow faded, the hum ceased, and his eyes opened, a circular patch of newly born flora surrounded him. He lay down in his creation and stared aimlessly at the thick, leafy canopy above wondering how long the flowers would stay in bloom and was slightly saddened that no one would ever see them. Even the loving kiss of the sun's rays was denied the joy of touching them. A loud rustling sound followed by a few falling leaves drew his attention away, and with a sigh he also began to wonder how long Mew would complain about being left behind.

* * *

Floating idly along the outskirts of a coastal town, Celebi wondered what was running through Mew's mind. She flew ahead of him with as much attention to her destination as a butterfly, fluttering to the left and to the right as she pleased but never in a straight line. She had mentioned her desire to show him 'something nice' inside the town, and having little better to do he decided to tag along. He _was _however mildly uncomfortable with entering the town, even though it was in the late evening. Mainly because this particular locale seemed to be bursting with unusual activity and conscious human presence - a very bad thing for two legendary creatures trying to keep their existence secret. The advent of the Pokéball contributed to that need tremendously.

They entered the town through barely lit streets which were sparsely populated and relatively quiet, but as they drew closer to the center of the small town a plethora of sensual munitions began to bombard the two Pokémon. The savory scent of spiced meats roasting extended its way out to the two of them, although Celebi found it distasteful and not comparable to that of the natural ocean spray. Paper ball lanterns tinted the streets with vibrant reds, yellows and oranges, and the resulting effect was a stunning clash between pools of darkness and showers of light on matter: live or inanimate. The two moved as to prevent wandering eyes from ever falling upon them, and although a few more likely than not did, Celebi was not overly concerned those sightings would be treated as more than tricks of the eye - illusions wrought by shimmering waves of torch flame.

Celebi made a few remarks about the sweeter scents and appealing sights, and even slipped in a comment thanking his companion for showing him the town, but Mew seemed to barely acknowledge his words as she led onward. Flying up to her side, Celebi snuck a quick look at her face to find eyes brimming with excitement that clearly revealed there was more that she wanted to show; something perhaps even better than what was already on the table.

Upon averting his eyes, Celebi took an inaudible, sharp breath when he felt Mew's tail slowly coil around his body and under his arms, ending with the imparting of a delicate squeeze.

The couple did not travel along very far after that before Celebi understood why Mew had brought them where she had. In fact it was so painfully obvious he felt almost ashamed for not considering it. It was _music_. It came to him in phases: the drums and hand percussion penetrated into the heart of his mind first. They set the rhythm - gave the medium a heart through which all else was possible. The shouts of trumpets and booming laughter of deep bass guitars subdued his body and set the mood, but it was the wails and soulful moans of the electric guitar that set the air ablaze and sent shivers of awe down his spine.

When he found himself resting atop the ledge of a tall, flat-roofed building, Celebi blinked once and shifted his gaze down to the activity on the ground below. The music was overpowering now, considering the band that was playing all the music was on a stage below them, but all the smells and sounds from before were concentrated down there as well. The band was a hub of attention, Pokémon and humans were chatting, dancing, eating and drinking... the town was _alive_! It pulsed with raw energy rivaled only in magnitude by fields of war, but it was pure, clean and not stemming from pain or suffering. This, he thought to himself excitedly, why this was a moment worthy of being captured in time.

As he reached for the clasp on his bag, he felt Mew slip her paw into his hand. He paused and turned to look at her. She was smiling sweetly, and he could tell she knew how 'nice' he thought the little coastal town was. He chose not to withdraw his hand from hers as a gesture of appreciation. The little incident from moments before with her tail aside, he rarely ever let Mew make physical contact with him out of modesty and although he refused to admit it, a tinge of shyness. The tail silently wound its way around him again, but he ignored it.

Slowly slipping his hand out of her grasp, he reached for the clasp again only to be grasped once more the moment he touched it, but this time with two paws. Mew spoke her mind with few words, and although she never explicitly mentioned it, she made it clear she did not want to spend the night watching him draw. Rather, she wanted to dance.

It took awhile for her words to click in his mind, and about as long for him to realize she was gently pulling him straight up into the air. He was not too happy about this, as dancing was something he had never once considered doing or even planned to since his birth to the far ends of eternity. The one thing he never did quite realize later was why he chose not to stop her.

They came to a stop high up above the commotion below, and from that point of view they would only appear as specks to even those with extraordinarily gifted vision. But as a result, the world was quieter and the music below was more than halved in volume. Celebi drifted a little closer to Mew, keeping his eyes pointed away from her, and he breathed nervous, deep breaths as Mew chose to draw even closer to him. He opened both his hands to take her equally pink paws into his, and looked into her eyes as there was nowhere else to look given their bodies were separated by mere centimeters of empty space.

And then, without any audible cue from either one of them, the dance began.

They moved slowly at first as Celebi had trouble following along with Mew, and this often led to somewhat jerky movements as they went along. She was patient however and never seemed disappointed by her partner's lack of skill, gently coaxing him along and leading him through each glide. There was no sequential pattern they two were following and despite this they achieved a synchronization not unlike the flights of courtship taken by birds.

Celebi followed along quietly, holding on to her paws firmly as she pulled him into fluid curves and long, slow somersaults. He had stopped trying to resist or even take the slightest bit of control by now, opting to behave like a 'doll' of sorts - the kind young human children would carry around as they went along. At that point in time he did not quite mind 'dancing' with her. Although really, all they were doing was flying rather stylishly and holding hands. Putting it plain and simple, he was getting rather bored.

When the two finally alighted on the rooftop again, Celebi relished the relative warmth of the air there compared to high above. Saying a few quiet words of appreciation, he walked to the side of the rooftop and reached to open his bag once more. This time, a soft voice carrying a question was what brought his hand to a halt. Setting his hand on the golden clasp of his bag, he tried his best to explain that although the experience was enjoyable... to a degree, it wasn't something he was particularly interested in doing again. Without turning his head, he gave a little more thought before adding that perhaps he would reconsider if the experience was changed in a way that prevented it from being likened to the clumsy flight of a mentally-ill bird.

He did not hear a sound from her as he peered down the edge of the rooftop. The festivities were still roaring onward in the night, and for some reason the streets seemed more packed with people than earlier. He gazed at the scene with renewed admiration, and found delight in knowing the night was still comparatively young. As he pulled out his tin of pencils he considered the possibility that perhaps the metaphor he made moments before was a tad bit too harsh, seeing as Mew was unusually silent.

Having thought that, he turned around and was met with a force behind shimmering blue eyes, and stumbling back a step due to the impact dropped his tin of paints. He had a premonition of sorts that she was going to attempt something, so it was not too surprising when his own equally blue eyes focused to the sight of her holding him tightly with both her arms. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his tin next to his foot and dangerously close to the edge of the rooftop. That vision did not last long, as a blink of an eye later and Mew had nudged the pencil box with her foot over and down into the empty alleyway below. She held on tighter before he could react and pulled him away from the edge of the rooftop, cheerily exclaiming that the tin was _probably _alright and that he could go retrieve it later. But for the time being, she wanted him to herself.

Celebi's body stiffened at that word, and he began to grow even more uncomfortable as she began to rub her body against his and hum a slow, deep tune. He went along without a word, all the while feeling himself grow warmer and warmer as her touch grew sensual and deep. She kneaded a cheek against his neck and a nervous sensation bubbled up from inside a place above his stomach, the feeling intensifying with each whispery breath that skirted off of him. None too focused on what he just lost, which unbeknownst to him at the moment was resting in a pile of food waste, he slowly slipped his own arms around her waist with a stampeding heart. It _seemed _fitting, and that was really the only conscious reason he had for doing what he did.

Gathering a few drops of courage that sprang from his breached emotional wall, he slid a hand in a wavy path up the side of her body and felt her begin to do the same. Each hand traced different paths up the other's torso - circles, twists and turns that traced tenderly around bony ridges and into fleshy nooks. He felt her shiver slightly as the tips of his fingers spiraled quickly down her spine to the base before curling around to her side, and it was there he felt her move her paw to his shoulder before letting it slide down his arm and slip into the grasp of his palm. From there she slowly lifted their linked arms up and out and put a little distance between their bodies.

He figured out what she wanted quickly after that, standing there in that crude pose that was being replicated with refined technique many flights below: she wanted to dance. Again.

His surroundings became somewhat faded after that. He did not say or see much as she patiently guided him through the steps of the dance. His movements were clumsy and he made many missteps as they quietly moved about, and he thought a lot about how unfitting their slow, beginner's waltz was relative to the fast tempoed, rhythm driven music below. He spent a while focusing on his feet, but after a while began to sneak peeks upwards towards the encouraging face of his partner. It wasn't much longer before his chin was level with hers, and he could observe every glint and sparkle of expression that flickered across her face.

Spinning slowly and guiding their path into a long arc, he let out a soft shudder as he felt her thigh brush firmly against his as she followed along. Then, they transitioned with few problems back into the basic steps. In comparison, their bodies were polar opposites in the sense that his motions were robotic in nature and unchanging, while hers were constantly subject to small twists and deviations. Mew was in her element, sculpting Celebi with her paws and every subtle twirl of her body with a touch here, a quick caress there: anything to loosen his stolid persona. Little by little as she unwound his coiled tensions and redrew his mental borders, he began to add his own signature to the scene with more daring moves that bridged a new level of sensuality. He began to experiment with letting his body move in a way he could never consciously reproduce, carefully watching Mew and allowing himself to imitate her complex little bends and ripples. Sliding a hand through her fur and feeling her hungrily press against the contact brought flashes of heat to his face and body; even more when he drew her close and held her through a long, slow spiral.

They swirled in place until she let go, and after whirling away a short distance performed a pirouette. He came to a stop and watched as she spun delicate circles on the tip of one paw. Her tail coiled around herself like a spool of thread as she twirled, and then coming to a stop with her back turned to him, crossed her arms on her chest and let herself tip into a fall that he stepped forward to carefully break with his arms. He lowered her slowly down towards the floor until he knelt on one knee, their eyes never breaking contact as he finalized the dance by baptizing her in the coastal night air. And then before Celebi could react, Mew closed the centimeters wide gap between their lips.

It did not last long as he immediately jumped back and covered his mouth with both hands in shock. The sound and image of his madly giggling partner, floating where he had left her burned deeply into his mind as he turned away and closed his eyes tightly. He was fairly certain his face was flushed, and felt more and more flustered by the minute due to a certain someone's incessant laughter. Opening his eyes he took flight and plunged rapidly down into the alley where his tin had fallen. When he alighted on the cracked stone below, he searched quietly and tried his best to not think about what had just happened. He felt a cool wave of relief wash over when he found his tin, but was a little disappointed to find a large dent on the corner of the case.

Upon returning to the top of the building, he ignored the mischievous look on Mew's face and walked to the edge of the roof intently. He pulled a roll of fresh paper from his bag somewhat roughly and laid it out as flat as he could, using a few small stones he kept in a side pouch to keep the corners from curling. He took out a pencil with a light tone and after thinking for a short while, gripped it firmly and began to sketch out the background of the drawing. He started with a few buildings near the center of the paper lightly tracing out their blocky bodies to tower above everything else, but leaving plenty of room to add in the beautiful night sky. After working for a while, he noticed that Mew was flying around in front of him. Not close enough to be overly distracting or obscure his view, but a definite presence that caught his attention more than he felt it should have.

When the buildings were mostly complete a while later, he looked down at the streets to find people were beginning to leave. Not enough to the end the festivities but enough to dull the atmosphere a little bit. The band was beginning to pack their instruments and take down the stages, leaving the sound of chattering voices clearly audible and a slightly empty feeling in the air. He tapped his pencil lightly on a corner of the paper before drawing out the street below, wondering as he did so how many creatures he should add and what they should be doing. He slipped in a few humans eating with their Pokémon, a handful just walking around or chatting - nothing too special in and of itself. They were rather small in comparison to the buildings. Dwarfed, really. Mulling it over for a while, he shook his head in disappointment: it would not work. Shoddy proportionality aside, the piece lacked focus, detail, and was of poor quality overall.

Reaching into his bag for a fresh sheet of paper to begin anew with, he was further disappointed to find none. Arceus forbid he use the back to another drawing; something about that just never settled well with him. He sat there unmoving for a while, staring down at what he had just made wondering if there was any way to salvage it. The bottom half was already filled up leaving a jagged clean space for where the sky was supposed to be. He considered going to find more paper and then going back in time, but he was tired and doubted Mew would appreciate it if he wandered off without her again.

Looking up towards the sky he noticed Mew was still flying about. Lightly running the tip of his tongue on the inside edge of his lower lip, he gripped his pencil and scratched out a few lines above his crudely drawn skyline... then a few more.

Some time later when his mind was released from its trance, he had in front of him a colored drawing of Mew. He liked what he had managed to do and stared in admiration for a while letting guilty vanity creep upon him. Without really knowing why he did it, he placed a hand on the Mew he had drawn. He curled all but one finger into a fist and traced the line that was the arch of her back down to the tip of her tail. She was mid-somersault in the photo with the moon as her backdrop, her body forming a crescent-like shape as she soared through the sky. Her eyes were closed to the heavens, her paws were loosely held at her sides, and her poise was so delicate it was as if she was asleep.

Once more, he felt two arms slip around his neck and a soft, warm presence press itself against his back. He felt shy knowing she could see what he had created, and did not move as she placed her head against the side of his and nuzzled gently. Dropping his pencil off to the side, he placed his hands on top of her paws and let her rock them back and forth slowly. It did not take long for the sound of snoring to reverberate in his ears, and he thought with heavy eyelids how comforting that sound was. The town was mostly quiet now and Celebi found that if he concentrated, he could hear the sound of the waves again.

Taking one last look at his drawing, he could not help but notice how odd it looked. The town and its people were nothing but a colorless blur of feathery lines and smudged circles, while above that the sky was a colored, refined picture with Mew as its jewel centerpiece. There really was nothing significant to that picture of Mew, no deeper meaning other than an endearing image drawn on a whim.

He smiled to himself, coming to the conclusion that he did not care, and closed his eyes as well.

As much as he had wanted to craft a picture that captured the essence of the night, he doubted he would ever remember or regret that piece of paper for anything other than the night Mew captured something special inside of him. She had entered his mind with a different kind of key and he was more than content to let her stay forever.

* * *

Painting was something new for Celebi. Unskilled as he was, the vivid colors of paint were quite attractive and lured him into practice. It was far more irritating to obtain the supplies and carry them around compared to paper and pencils, but he enjoyed the practice anyway. After all, he had someone to help him now. Peeking over his canvas for a moment, he glanced back down and added a few tiny dabs of paint with a thin paintbrush. A voice laden with impatience floated over asking how much longer it would take before he would be done. Celebi responded by just barely smearing a patch of wet paint to give it a shimmery finish. Placing the end of his brush into a cup of muddy looking water, he beckoned for Mew to come to him.

She flew over quickly and was visibly eager to see her portrait. He stepped away from the painting as she examined the work, staring down at his paint stained hands and wondering how he was going to clean them. That train of thought did not last long because the next thing he knew, she had slipped her candy floss pink paws into his hands. She expressed her delight at the painting using grandiose words that lightly singed his ears and made him swallow uncomfortably. After a small round of appreciation and humble acceptance, the two embraced each other warmly and shyly exchanged kisses to the other's cheek.

A lot had happened since the festival night. He had taken Mew into the streams of Time, accepted her company and sometimes longed for it on his travels, no longer acted so modest about being near her, held her, slept with her in his arms...

Adoration was a suitable term to describe his feelings for her. She was playful, optimistic and sly with a good heart. Childish, yes, but he started to wonder if perhaps _he_was just too mature and closed minded. Perhaps a bit of both was the right way to go; he could not deny it felt nice to smile and laugh more often.

The 'him' of now was a peculiar one, unfettered and actively seeking new heights or traversing deeper depths. He was more daring when it came to being near humans and even had the nerve to sketch one in broad daylight. The two danced more often now and in more locales ranging from quiet, wild lands to epicenters of human creativity and expression such as classical Vienna. More often than not, they found themselves drawn to that place in time with a festive town by the sea.

But at the moment, they were satisfied to just lay in a grassy field linked by arms and lips.

It had been a while since Celebi had found himself so intimately in touch with another. He caressed her shoulders as he leaned deeper into the kiss, his spine shivering slightly as aroused energy flooded through his body. As his tongue slipped inward he felt hers slide over and around leaving him with a warm, sweet sensation to sample.

They parted slowly, a strand of the combined essences of their palates bridging the gap for a brief moment before breaking. Her beauty and her name were the only two things that flooded his mind then, and the only desire he had was to hold her and be with her forever. Three, time-honored words came to life from between her lips, and pure elation seized his senses when he realized what they were. Perhaps there was something that rivaled vision in terms of how tightly it gripped the reins of the mind. Spoken words, music, the voice of a living being. Her voice...

Nuzzling against her with shut eyes, he ran his hands down her sides - a firm, sensual touch through feathery-soft pink fur that caused her to arch her back ever so slightly up against him. She purred with content and returned his adoration equally with groping paws, a deeper embrace and a skyward tilted chin that bared the thick, luscious fur of her neck for him to touch. He planted more kisses upon her, working his way from a sensitive place at the base of her neck up her throat, over the curve of her chin and across a cheek to end with a shy nibble of the ear.

With his chin rested atop her head, the Celebi slowly found himself being turned over onto his back. He alighted gently upon his back and shivered with excited energy as the full weight of Mew's body draped over his in a comforting blanket. He let his shoulders and spine sink limply into the grassy earth, and lost himself even further in steady tide of sensations washing over his body. A short, light kiss pressed the back of his head into the earth, and he let it remain there as Mew began to mirror what he himself had done to her not moments before. Little kisses here and there, the joy of her feminine touch against his body... he trusted her to do with his body what she would.

As she began to administer light licks of the tongue, he could not help but lean in and hum a low tone of pleasure. Each delicate swish of her tongue came in two, sweet, savory parts: a tad bit of pressure and damp heat followed by a tingling coolness that felt so wonderful in contrast. Hot and cold: perfect complements from a perfect being. At least, every single lick made him believe that just a little bit more than he already did. After a quick swab that barely touched upon the right edge of his wan smile, he brought his lips up to meet hers as it came down in another kiss. Bringing his hands to the back of her head, he slowly brought the two of them back down to the ground. Their tongues danced slowly for the longest time, and after the act was complete the two shifted to fit each other like spoons.

They were silent for a while, both staring at the sky while it shyly disrobed from its pure blue garb to reveal modest undergarments of orange and red. The two psychic Pokémon tentatively linked minds and sent forth intangible feelers into each other's memories and emotional pools. Lost within, the two shared happiness as their physical bodies shivered in the rapidly darkening world around them. The two drank deeply of their partner's thoughts, intoxicating their minds more and more with raw passion and desire every passing minute. Soon, the world was without sunlight and as black as the depths of space. The moon had been reborn that night; it was the beginning of a new cycle by dark birth and thus left the earth unbathed by creamy luminescence.

He held her lovingly with looped arms as the last drops of daylight evaporated away, and he felt her rest her paws atop his hands which were rested over her heart. They nuzzled quietly and their bodies did not stir much. Mew then pressed a paw down to slide Celebi's hand slowly down her front. She did so at her own pace, guiding his unresisting hand downwards over her rising and falling chest to a deep rest on her stomach. Celebi felt his hands rise and fall ever so steadily upon her soft chest and tummy for a few cycles before she began to lead again. She pressed deeper with her paw and drove his palm in a double-circuit around her midsection, and then pausing for just a moment, began to reach farther... The fairy felt his pace pounding in his ears as she slipped downward, running his hand as far as she could along the inside edge of her thigh. He closed his eyes tightly and pressed his face against her head as she continued on, choosing to distract himself with her sweet scent. His ears, his cheeks and his body grew warm as he let Mew tease herself with his hand, and he could barely contain his embarrassment at the idea of some random Pokémon happening upon them in the dark.

He felt his body grow stiff when the tips of his fingers reached moist flesh. His heart banged against the bars of his ribcage furiously as Mew closed the distance and put in the cup of his hand the delicate petals of her sex. He did not have to do much in the minutes that followed. She guided his hand through the motions, showing him the rhythm, the flow, the places that brought forth melodic moans from her throat - teaching him to play the instrument that was her body. Soon, the feelings of shame and modesty were gone and Celebi was on his own. He held her body tenderly as his fingers twirled and slid below, keeping her in place as he drew long arcs across her curves and shaded circles against her sensitive bead. She struggled in his embrace, breathing sharply and arching her back with every stroke and dab he made.

As he grew more adept, he began to expand his horizons. He grew more daring - deviating away from the little rubs and strokes he knew she loved in order to experiment. Little differences in pressure here, more attention to finer details there... everything was based off what he already knew, what he had been taught by her, but with his _own_variations - ways to pleasure her that were unique to him. Evidently, Mew loved it - praising him with kisses in between gasps and pants. As her arousal ascended higher and higher, he began to realize how his was swelling as well; swelling not just in a metaphorical sense.

Locked snugly between his body and her fur, his member stood at full attention. For a while his senses were captive of his own desires, and he focused in on the budding pleasure between his own legs. The feeling of her squirming body massaging at him with breathtaking, gossamer fur was almost more than he could take with tightly lidded eyes and a lip between teeth. He hugged her tighter to himself and sucked in a heavy breath as the feeling grew more intense, and then almost unbearably good when he pressed his hips up against her. Perhaps she guessed his joy at the intimate contact, or because her mind was linked to his, but regardless of what she knew or didn't she chose to halt his hand and turn over onto her front.

She stared into his eyes with her paws cupping his cheeks, and whispered a few quiet words of appreciation as she nestled his member against her femininity. She then began to rock her hips back and forth, her tail swaying to the left and right as she grinded stem and petal together. Celebi took sharp breaths every time she slid forward. The contact sent shivers through his body, and her gasps of pleasure were as delightful to his ear as her touch to his body. Celebi found his hands groping at her sides as she continued to thrust, and at one point he even pulled her whole body flush with his own - their limbs coiled around each other like two snakes mating in tall grass.

After a while, she began to slow down. Soon after that she came to a stop, licking Celebi's forehead in between breaths with her arms clinging tightly around his neck. When he asked whether something was wrong, there was no response. She continued to lick at him and nuzzle with closed-eyes like a newborn puppy. Soon after, even that ceased and the two lay still in pure silence. Once more, he quietly asked his question. Once more, nothing was said, but then she slipped her lips to his ear and nibbled softly before airy words finally crossed her lips and tinged Celebi's cheeks red. After a minute's deliberation, he gave her a quick kiss and did as he was told.

Every sound she made, every gasp and moan she let forth as he spread open the silky passage between her thighs channeled his energy and focus. Even the faint quavers in her softer voice, something so delicate and trace stirred up a sensation within him that goaded him to press deeper in.

It was their first time together, in the carnal sense, but that was it: _their_first time. Having slipped himself inside the farthest possible, he took her by the lips once more and in the relative stillness that followed reminisced on the past. He still remembered the first time he had made 'love' with another of his kind. His body was the same, but his mind and soul were still young and virginal then and the act was more of an explorative action: not so much a declaration of an emotional bond.

No doubt she being the more outgoing one had been with _countless_others before him, but as he withdrew his slightly bloodied member a feeling of shame came to him. She had saved the most sacred part of her body since the dawn of time... for him... and that begged the question: was he really worth it?

His eyes opened slowly when warm tears fell upon his face. Directly above his own was her eyes. Shimmering, shining, crystal drops that shone with adoration, but tinged with the pain that came with it. Offering his apologies with a barely audible voice, he settled his gaze off to the side as one more tear fell upon his face. A weak giggle brought his gaze back to her, and he felt her rising off his rod as she mentally told him what he was worth to her.

He blushed deeply when she fell and slipped him back inside herself, and thus feeling the last layer of frost melt away from his heart, he thrusted upward and began the cycle.

Even after living for so long, Celebi could barely muster the words to describe how unreal the experience felt. The ribs and folds of her well lubricated passage fondling his length, stretching and contracting to accept him felt so good it was maddening. He held her hips lightly, pulling her waist downward against him with every thrust up into her hot snatch. Over the sound of wet squelches, the two gasped, moaned and goaded the other to continue with increasing fervor.

It was an odd thought for him, how pleasure and affection were melded together so smoothly in the act of 'making love'. How physical interaction could mean so much was something he did not quite understand, but in a way it did. The joining of two minds, two bodies to create and cement one, singular concept - one deep connection. He felt warm all over when Mew giggled a little bit in the midst of her ecstasy, and then an unexpected burst of pleasure when she clamped her inner walls tightly around his shaft. He shivered in place at the extra pressure needed to part and leave her soft haven and believed he could feel the blood rushing through his engorged tool.

She shifted her torso forward: closer and closer until their bodies were just barely touching again. He began to thrust his hips upward at a larger angle to match the movement of her body, and feeling warm breath mist across his lips, opened his eyes to see her nose centimeters away. Her face was faded and she breathed short, shallow breaths as he slotted her repeatedly. She began to hum a soft tune as she pressed her nose against his, crooning long, sweet notes strung together in a ditty occasionally interrupted by gasps and pleasured moans. As her joy blossomed, she ceased to hum and let words bloom from her lips instead. Words to tease, to thank, to beg... soon even those words stopped. Fully encapsulated in the blisses of flesh, all she could manage to do was pant like a dog.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, the Celebi drove one strong push deep into her body and with a light roll brought himself to the top. Her arms and tail quickly snaked around him and grasped at his bare back frantically, her gleeful calls now unrestrained and let loose to the four winds. Trading speed for raw power, Celebi began to grind himself as deep as possible into her tight, slithery depths. Resting his whole body down upon her, he leaned in close to her ear and began to whisper words of his own into her ear. He could feel her chest pulsing up and down erratically, unable to balance the sensations running amok in her body between remembering to breath. Barely under his breath, he stated his adoration for the squeaky pitch her voice had reached in an effort to cope. Stopping his internal assault for a moment, he rubbed his crotch firmly against her soaked mound and earned himself a squeal of delight and a firm kiss.

As he broke away for air he started to rebuild the pace, aiming for that sweet rhythm that made her cry and him groan with ecstasy. Even without that, the fairy soon found his release was drawing near, and with that feeling all sense of speed vanished. Faster, faster and faster he rocked his hips, slipping between her nether lips again, and again, and again; the feeling just incessantly getting stronger.

Reaching out with his mind once more that night, he opened his senses to Mew and let his pleasure overflow into her mind. Her cries grew louder as he shared his joys with her, and he soon felt a tidal wave of her own paradise surge into his. It was electricity sparking through his nervous system, and for a moment the world around him flashed bright, feathery colors. The two, linked as they were, began to reach their peaks together - groaning and calling out the other's name as their bodies writhed and squirmed. Moments before their bodies peaked, Mew drew upon all the energy in her soul and painted the grandest picture Celebi had ever seen in their melded minds. She recalled from Time the moment in which they, at the finale of their dance atop the roof, touched lips for the first time with the moon and lively energy of the town as its glorious backdrop.

Touching their lips together ever so briefly as the image burned into the eyes of their souls, the two slammed their hips together and wailed out to the earth and sky a song of their climax.

The two lay together on their sides for a while after that, their crotches covered in the messy juices of their love. Catching their breath, they held each other: paw in hand, and exchanged kisses that barely touched. As the night air caught up with their burning bodies, they shivered lightly and clung to the other for warmth.

_"Tomorrow, will you teach me to dance?"_asked Mew, pressing her forehead against his as sleep lidded her eyes.

He hesitated and said nothing for a while, pondering what she had said and all that had happened. Then, with a gentle, playful smile reminiscent of a certain one in his life, he gave his reply:

_"Only if you teach me how to draw."_


End file.
